Please Don't Leave Me
by LoveIsTheWay
Summary: I plan on going to Johto for the contests My heart jumped. Eevee can't leave me! No! I need her! When May is ready to continue her journey Pikachu isn't ready to let Eevee leave. Will he be able to convince Eevee and May to stay or will he lose them both?


**Hey! It's Serenity here… So here is my first One-Shot. I hope that you all enjoy it! I don't own Pokemon. I give all rights to the creators and I am only writing a version of something that could or could've happened. Well, enjoy my story! Read and review please… If you don't like slight Advanceshipping or Pikachu x Eevee then don't bother reading it.**

_**Please Don't Leave Me**_

_Pikachu POV_

All of the trainers sat at a table. They were all snacking on something Brock had made for them while my friends and I at special pokeblock that May had made for us. I scampered over to where Eevee was, and smiled. She looked up from her pokeblock and smiled back at me.

"Pika!" (Hey Eevee!)

"Vee!" (Hi Pikachu)

"Blaze? Blaziken! Blaze?" (Eevee, do you know when May is going to tell everyone?) Blaziken asked walking up to us two.

"Pikachu?" (What are you talking about?)

"Eev! Eevee! Vee!" (Blaziken! You will find out later Pikachu!)

"Blaze! Blaziken?" (I'm sorry for asking, I almost forgot that you didn't know. Eevee, are you ready?)

"Eev, Eevee. Vee." (No but it's not up to us. I have to be okay with it though.)

"Pika?" (What do you mean?) I was scared for what I was going to here. Eevee put her head down and Blaziken made a face. I looked to her and then heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Ash.

"Hey buddy!" he picked me up and I got comfortable on his shoulder. "Eevee, Blaziken, May wants you guys over here too." Ash started to walk away and I turned my head to see Eevee and Blaziken slowly following. We finally made it to where Brock, Max, and May were and I noticed that May was still eating and she was looking down.

"Hey. You're back!" Brock said and May looked up and smiled at Ash.

"Chu!" I replied to Brock who laughed.

"Hi Pikachu." He said to me and I jumped off of Ash's shoulder and on to the table and ran to him. I then looked to May and went to jump on her head. She smiled and picked me up and held me in her arms.

"Chuuuu." I purred enjoying her rubbing my stomach and I heard Ash and Brock laugh.

"You're the only one he really likes to have his stomach rubbed by…" Ash said and May looked down.

"I have to tell you guys something." May quickly said and she still looked down at me. "I have decided to go to Johto to continue my journey."

"What?" Ash said quickly. "But what about Max?"

Max looked up with mixed emotions on his face. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"I was thinking you could go home, and get your first pokemon," May stopped and smiled while I had a lump in my throat that filled my whole body with pain. "And then you can choose what you want to do. You can start your journey or maybe come with me…"

Max looked to Brock and Ash. "Could I go with you guys?" he smiled when he asked Brock and Ash. Ash smiled back.

"I would love to have you join us," Ash said and Brock nodded agreeing with my trainer.

I couldn't believe that Eevee was leaving. I was in shock and I was hurt. I loved her and now she is leaving me and she may find someone else. May looked down at me and rubbed my stomach again. She smiled at me but I couldn't smile back. I was in pain. My whole body started to shake. I squirmed out of May's arms and scampered away without looking back at any of them.

"Pikachu!" I heard Ash yell.

"Come back!" May yelled and I heard her chase after me. I stopped and sat down. I felt tears well up in my eyes and then I felt the presence of someone behind me. **A/N: I don't know if Pokemon can cry but it's a story.** "Pikachu…" She sat down next to me and pulled me into her arms. "I know your sad about Eevee leaving but I want to leave her with Ash, so that you won't have to worry about her not loving you anymore. She didn't want to leave you, so I'm not going to make her. Will you make sure she is okay?" I looked to May surprised and nodded. "I'm sorry that you found out so suddenly. I want you to know that she loves you very much and if she does decided to come with me, that she will always love you."

"May…" both of us turned around to see Ash standing there. "You want Eevee to stay with me?" Ash looked at the girl confused. May nodded in response to his question. "Why?"

May looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "I want Eevee to be happy, and if she is happy with Pikachu then that's where I want her to be. I know that you will take good care of her and you will help make her stronger. She will be happier with you two then she would be with me and my team."

"She won't be happy without you." Ash said sternly.

"Pika! Pikachu! Chu!" (I want her to stay with me but Ash is right!) I know May couldn't understand me but maybe she could get the just-of what I was saying . She looked to me and then to Ash.

"I know but wouldn't you rather learn to spread your wings and be with your loved one?" May said. "I want Eevee to do that. I want her to learn that she doesn't always have to be with me."

Ash shook his head. "Have you talked to her about it?"

May shook her head. "I have been putting it off."

"You should talk to her. She may love Pikachu but she may want to stay with you instead of me." Ash said sternly. May nodded knowing he was right.

"Chu?"(Would you want to keep her, Ash?)

Ash nodded. "We should walk back to camp. Max and Brock are probably worried." Ash held his hand out to May who blushed slightly and put her hand in his. Ash smiled and helped her up as she still held me. I cuddled into her arm and looked down to see Ash and May still holding hands. I smiled and relaxed at we got back to camp, I saw Max and Brock cleaning and Eevee walking back and forth and ran to Ash, May and I when she saw us arrive. She jumped up on May's shoulder and rubbed her cheek with her face.

"Eev! Vee! Eevee!" (Oh May! I was so worried! I'm so glad you found Pikachu!) I smiled and May giggled and pet Eevee's head who cooed, showing she enjoyed it. May giggled again and put me down on the ground. She then grabbed Eevee and put her down too. "Eevee!" (I'm so glad your okay!) She jumped on me and then rubbed her cheek against mine. I started to slightly blush and Eevee smiled.

"Eevee, can we talk?" I heard May ask and Eevee ran over to her. "Let's go into the tent…" I watched as May and Eevee walked in. I walked over to Ash and sat in front of him on the table. I looked behind him to see Brock and Max walking away, probably to get wood or water.

"Pika?" (What's wrong, Ash?)

"I just don't want May to leave, just like you don't want Eevee to leave."

I nodded. "I hope that Eevee chooses to stay with May," Ash said.

"Pikachu?" (Why?)

I hope she chooses May so that she can learn with her and be happy. I know that you'll miss her, but I know that May will visit and call."

I looked down and nodded. "Pika?" (Do you promise?)

Ash smiled and nodded. I looked to see May and Eevee walk out of the tent.

"I have something to tell you two…" May said. I heard her voice crack slightly but she still smiled. "Eevee would like to know if you would look after her for me while I was in Johto…"

I smiled largely and Ash nodded. "I would love to." Eevee jumped up on the table and licked Ash's cheek.

"Eev! Eevee."(Thank you Ash! I am really happy you're going to let me stay with you.)

May smiled but I saw a few tears run down her face. "I'm going to start packing." May walked into her tent and Eevee followed. I watched and smiled still. Ash rubbed the top of my head.

"I guess May will visit more now that Eevee is going to come with us." Ash said and smiled. I looked to Ash and could tell he was happy. "We can also help Eevee train!"

Eevee came out of the tent and I could see mopped fur under her eyes. She came up on the table and dropped something in front of Ash. He picked it up and it turned out to be her pokeball. I smiled. She was still May's Eevee but I got to see her every day.

I'm so glad I didn't have to beg her to please not leave me.


End file.
